<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking the Unbreakable by caerozades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768826">Breaking the Unbreakable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caerozades/pseuds/caerozades'>caerozades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breaking the Unbreakable [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Angst with Sad Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Miya Atsumu-centric, Sad Ending, SakuAtsu, Surgeons, mostly angst, they are surgeons here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caerozades/pseuds/caerozades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t regret loving you and leaving you behind, Atsumu. That is the most wonderful gift I can give to you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breaking the Unbreakable [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2273858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking the Unbreakable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is supposed to be my entry for the angst week but I got lazy XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “I don’t regret loving you and leaving you behind, Atsumu. That is the most wonderful gift I can give to you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><br/>
“Please, please Omi-kun take me back… I can’t live without you…” Atsumu sobbed, clutching the phone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cold.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heartless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unforgiving.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A motherfucking robot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The four descriptions above are what most of the people would use if they were asked to describe Atsumu Miya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It is ironic to see that the person who is deemed heartless is the head of the department that takes care of the heart: <em> cardiothoracic surgery </em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Dr. Miya? Good luck talking with him.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He is the worst person I ever worked with!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That doctor is certainly living his life on autopilot.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> Autopilot </em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who wouldn’t be if the only person who showed him that he is capable of love left? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to let them call you like that? A heartless bastard?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sighed. “Well, they’re not wrong, aren’t they?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“But that’s not you. They’re just calling you names because they don’t know <em> you </em>.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> That’s not the Atsumu I knew when we were still taking residency </em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Piling up the charts he needed, Atsumu sighed once more before giving Rin a pained look. </p><p> </p><p>It has been a long time since they discussed this. He already buried the memories that come with everything that happened five years ago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> There’s no point in looking back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’s gone.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Atsumu is damn sure that <em> he’ll never come back. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t start, Rintarou. Please let it go.”</p><p> </p><p>His best friend dropped the topic and walked with him towards the surgical wing, ready to perform a ton of procedures. Atsumu was glad that the talk was stopped before he became an emotional mess again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suna was right. He’s not the person he used to be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Love changes people.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And he changed for the <em> worst </em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the first day of his residency in HQ hospital when he first met his mentor, Kiyoomi Sakusa. </p><p> </p><p>Like the other interns, Atsumu was also nervous. Who wouldn’t be? They will be assessed by one of the most respected doctors not only in HQ hospital but also in the country. Sakusa was known to be one of the best and he doesn’t want to show that he belongs to the group of residents that cannot reach the cardiothoracic surgeon’s expectations.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu needs to impress this surgeon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wants to be like Dr. Kiyoomi Sakusa.</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>
  <em> And he did. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was just a platonic relationship at first - Atsumu admiring his mentor’s craft while Sakusa was getting impressed by his student’s ability to catch up with everything he said the first time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Impressive, Miya. If you continue being an outstanding student, you can replace me soon.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu laughed as he tried to do the suture his mentor showed him. Ever since they started to click as a team, Sakusa began assigning him for his service. Not that Atsumu doesn’t want it, no, he likes it since he can learn more with the man. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa is a great mentor. He gave Atsumu everything he wanted to learn.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That’s how it’s supposed to be right? They’re just supposed to have a common teacher-student relationship. Nothing more, nothing less.</p><p> </p><p>But as time passed, that relationship started to bloom. Atsumu began to look at his mentor in a romantic way. </p><p> </p><p>It was unnoticeable at first. He barely even realized he fell for the man until he saw Sakusa laughing with another person.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm? What happened to ‘I’m going to focus on residency first’?” Suna asked, grinning as he looked at the blonde’s irritated face. He is jealous.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t want to admit it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Sunarin,” he made a face, “I am not jealous,” he seethed as he threw another glance at Sakusa before snatching his charts on the desk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But he is.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s not that they are official. The attending surgeon doesn’t even voice out his fascination to the blonde except when he does perfectly the techniques that Sakusa taught his team of residents<em>. But actions speak louder than words </em>. Sakusa does these things that make Atsumu’s heart flutter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Like when the surgeon taught the blonde a technique that he made to make the procedure quicker than the previous techniques.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I wonder why you never used your name for that method, Dr. Sakusa,” Atsumu commented as he watches the curly-haired doctor do his thing. The older man seems like he’s just doing a simple procedure but he’s not. It is a heart valve surgery and he’s making it look like it is just as simple surgery that the residents can perform with their eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa hummed, “Using my name for this technique is just pointless. It’s like you’re giving a medal for someone who didn’t do much aside from attempting to make the time more efficient in the operating room.” He looked at Atsumu for a brief second and waited for the blonde to look back before turning his attention back on the table. “Why don’t you stand a little bit closer so you can have a better look at what I’m about to do to repair this valve.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? I mean, not that I don’t want to but-“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Just get your ass near the table will you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh… alright,” Once he switched places with another resident, Sakusa started giving him points on what he’s doing.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu had to jolt himself in order to lose the thoughts he has in mind. Damn, he’s falling in love with his mentor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This is not good.</p><p> </p><p>He knows that he’s already fucked up when he saw the surgeon laughing with someone else. Atsumu’s jealous, he admits that but as they became closer to each other, the blonde cannot help but imagine how those thin lips can do wonders.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lewd.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s been a while since he had lewd thoughts about someone.</p><p> </p><p>So when the attending suddenly barged in the on-call room, Atsumu let his body rule him.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you do- hey!” Sakusa pulled the resident away from him, face heating up from the unexpected kiss he got. He was about to give the younger man a piece of his mind when he saw the face of the blonde.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s <em> into </em> him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blonde likes him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Blood suddenly rushed downwards.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about this? ‘Cuz once it’s done, I’m damn sure I’d want more of this with you,” Sakusa said, breathing heavily. He’s trying to muster every control he has on his body because he wants to know first if Atsumu is really into this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu inhaled deeply, rubbing his body on the taller man. He knows that he’s not on his rational self right now but <em> he wants this </em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wants Sakusa to fuck him. Hard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do I look like I don’t want this? Dammit Kiyoomi I’m literally grinding myself against you, do you want more signs?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Sakusa was true to his word.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wanted more of Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, he wanted to claim the blonde as his. So after almost 4 months of hooking up, he dropped the bomb.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Can you be my boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu smiled. God knows how long he’d been waiting for Kiyoomi to drop that question. He’d been pining for the man for a very long time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Atsumu never thought that he would be able to love someone in the middle of his residency program, he was set that he’ll give a huge chunk of his years to his career but Sakusa <em> is </em> here. The man’s asking him so who is he to say no?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The attending surgeon smiled and hugged him, happy that the young man said yes. There’s no denying that he is <em> older </em> than the resident but <em> love makes people crazy </em>. Apparently, he is one of those because he fell in love with someone who is 7 years younger than him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything will be fine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At least that’s what they thought at the beginning of their budding relationship. It seems they have everything in their favor. Atsumu impressing every single attending surgeon he works with and Kiyoomi, gathering praises for his amazing skills and techniques on the procedures he had.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They say that Atsumu and Kiyoomi were the perfect couple. They work great together and they also do well with others.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They are the driving force of each other. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… So how is the famous Kiyoomi Sakusa? Is it true that he is also exceptional in bed?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looked at Suna and smiled sheepishly, causing the latter to choke on his snack. “Outstanding.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As they started to become each other’s persons, they noticed that they have a lot of similarities and differences. They are both passionate about their work; Sakusa spends hours studying and consulting other doctors every time he has delicate procedures to perform while Atsumu gets caught with every opportunity he can get to be in the operating hour. It is one of their requirements as a resident surgeon so even if it’s not about the heart, he’ll take it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jeez Atsumu, you gotta tone down a little, give some to us.” Suna once said when they were both in the basement, resting. Atsumu was clearly exhausted but he still pushes himself by reading an article about his boyfriend’s surgery.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He hummed, “It’s not like I’m trying to hog everything.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re not. You’re just giving out the simplest ones so they suck. Everyone’s pissed at you because they thought you’re using Sakusa-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu turned his head, “What?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suna nodded his head, looking intently at the blonde. It is true that the other residents are getting pissed with Atsumu. He’s the wonder boy, the next “Kiyoomi Sakusa” of the surgical floor and everyone wants that too. They are jealous of the blonde’s abilities and skills.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu is like a robot and they want that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So they see me as a robot, huh?” when his best friend nodded, he shrugged, “Interesting.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It is not a new thing for Atsumu to be hated. In every school he went to, there is always a good number of students who dislike him for his demeanor. He is an overachiever, everyone knows that but alongside that, he is also pushing everyone to be better and competitive because that's what he wants, he wants competitions. Something that can challenge him to go forward.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He is always misunderstood by those he works with and that’s okay. Because as long as he knows that he’s on top, that he exceeds the expectations of his mentors. So when Sakusa came into the picture, he began falling for the man he wanted to be. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ne, Omi,” he began as he snuggled beside the tall man. It was both their off so they decided to spend the whole day at home, away from any potential incidents that can drive them back to the hospital.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa hummed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Am I being unfair to the other residents?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa looked at him, “No you’re not. You’re just doing what you think can help you.” When the blonde pouted, Sakusa chuckled and wrapped an arm around the resident. “Stop that, Tsum.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the blonde remained silent, Sakusa sighed. “You know, when I was a resident like you, I was not considered as the best in my batch. I was always the second best. I’m not like my cousin, Komori, or you who’s naturally talented so I have to work my ass off in order to get the position I have right now. It’s alright to aim high, everyone in this field has to anyway.” he kissed Atsumu’s forehead and rested his head against it. “If you’re thinking you’re being unfair to your peers, then maybe you can offload some but never forget that the hospital is a battleground for students like you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“In medicine, it is expected for everyone to do their 120 percent. Don’t step down just for them.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu listened. He stopped hogging everyone major surgeries which made the residents be grateful. <em> “Bastards, they don’t know how to compete,” </em>he once said when he stepped aside to let his peer to present. But, there’s also a silver lining or because aside from having some friends, he started having more time to spend with his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He learned more about Kiyoomi Sakusa. He’s like an open book that has a hidden conundrum once you start reading the pages. Kiyoomi is an organized man, he wants everything to go according to his plan. He is a perfectionist. Like Atsumu, he forces everyone to be their best.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi is also the type of person who wants to commit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So when Sakusa proposed to the blonde, it took a week for Atsumu to say yes. Yes, he wants to be with Sakusa. He’s dying to be with the man but can’t they just be like… partners?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Why do people elope? Is it a requirement for every couple?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t see why we have to get married, Kiyoomi.” Atsumu blurted out while they were looking at the pamphlets that their wedding coordinator gave. The wedding is scheduled for next month and they are rushing to get everything done. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Marriage is just another step for this relationship, Atsumu.” When the blonde hummed, Sakusa held his hand, squeezing it gently to get the attention of the latter. “I love you and I want us to be a couple in the eyes of god and the paper.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What? Aren’t we a couple right now? Why do we have to elope for Him?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa sighed. Atsumu is not a religious person. He does not even believe in god so Kiyoomi knows that it doesn’t make sense for the blonde. They have some differences and this is one of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Just do it for me, please?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu holds onto his beliefs. If doesn’t want to do something, no one can influence him to do it. But love, love changed him. It broke the walls he built for himself. The walls that identify him as Atsumu Miya. The greater twin. The overachieving bastard who does not give a shit about anyone around him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He changed for someone that Sakusa wants him to be. He didn't notice it at first but Kiyoomi did. From giving away the opportunities that could potentially boost his name among the field to letting Kiyoomi’s mother fix him in order to be presentable to the wedding, Atsumu became <em> soft </em>. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And it’s like one of the subtle blows to Kiyoomi. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa saw how Atsumu’s face reflected his discomfort from the things that his mother makes the blonde do. Atsumu doesn’t want to do it but he did because it’s what Kiyoomi wants.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Love changes people. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi took the pieces that define Atsumu.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And it changed Atsumu for the worse.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re going to do this? Atsumu, you’re crying. Your hair is… not as the same as before. That hag gave you the worst makeover for your wedding day!” Suna said, kneeling in front of the blonde to have a better look at the latter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu shook his head. Yes, he doesn’t like what the old lady did to him but, “It’s what Kiyoomi wants so it’s okay.” It’s okay. He’ll see Kiyoomi at the altar and everything will go according to their plan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He’s ready. He’s willing to commit his life to Kiyoomi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So it shattered him when he entered the chapel and Kiyoomi’s nowhere to be found. Komori said that the man took off a few minutes before he arrived. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu cannot hear anything aside from the ringing in his ears and the loud thumping of his heart.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu felt like he was floating. Rintarou had to literally drag the blonde back to his apartment because the blonde was too shocked to even move.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once inside, Atsumu slowly walked around the flat, looking for Kiyoomi’s stuff. The majority of his things are still in there aside from the most important ones: his favorite scrub cap, his diploma, and his grandmother’s framed photo. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He left.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Atsumu collapsed on the floor, tears finally flowing out of his eyes. He bawled as he checked on his phone, hoping that Kiyoomi left at least a message for him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He did. It was a voice message.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...I don’t regret loving you and leaving you behind, Atsumu. That is the most wonderful gift I can give to you.” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Please, please Omi-kun take me back… I can’t live without you…” Atsumu sobbed, clutching the phone.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry.” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>10 years.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You know, you don’t have to leave right away. It’s not like they’re going to bail out on you. You’re one of the best cardiothoracic surgeons in the community!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sighed. He’s been thinking about going to the conference in Zurich or not. A rational part of himself tells him to go and accept the offer that the hospital in Switzerland has for him but there is also another part that doesn’t want to leave. Tokyo U has been his home for more than a decade.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The place was his witness for the best and worst moments of his life. Atsumu became one of the best surgeons in the country in this hospital and he’s appreciative of the people who helped him reach his dream.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Including <em>him</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi took small pieces of Atsumu. Piece by piece until the blonde ran out for himself and it took a while before Atsumu felt like him again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once he did, he promised himself not to fall the same way he did to his ex-mentor.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once is enough.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For ten years, he tried to pick up the pieces that the man took away. It was a slow process but now he’s him again.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cold.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heartless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A robot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One of the best.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So he was caught off guard when he saw the only person he’d been wishing to never see again. Kiyoomi Sakusa is in his conference, as the motherfucking director of the position that was offered to him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“After years of working for the job you’ve dreamed of, what can you say for the students who aspire to be like you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well… first of all, dream. Think of something you want to be for the long run and work for it.” Atsumu said, glaring at the man who raised the question. It’s been a long time since he heard the voice of Sakusa but he recognized it quickly. Who wouldn’t if that was the voice of the only man he loved?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blonde continued his speech, frequently throwing glares at Sakusa. He was so pissed but he has to finish his lecture before he could blow off some steam.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s all I have for you. Thank you everyone for attending this lecture and listening to me ramble about… life.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone laughed at his remark as he was greeted with applause. Atsumu kept smiling at the people who congratulated him for his speech until he walked out of the auditorium.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His smile faltered when he saw Kiyoomi standing in front of the entrance, smiling as he gave the man applause. “You did a great job there, Atsumu.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I would,” he said snarkily. He walked towards the taller man and stared at him for a few seconds. Sakusa looks… happy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Damn… you look old.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Gee thanks.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blonde grimaced, “That is an insult, you idiot. Why are you here?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi looked at him, amused. “Why not?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dammit. You never showed up before and now you have the audacity to ask a question during my speech?! Well, no thanks to you, I reached this position by myself-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That is why I left, Atsumu.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu stared, dumbfounded. <em> What? </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You were being too… compliant. You’re losing the man I loved so I have to go away. I’m sorry, I wasn’t even thinking about that when I was standing at the altar with Komori but when I heard that you were letting my mother fix you, that’s when I thought that our relationship had to end and it had to end right there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Look at you, you’ve become the person I’ve dreamed for you. I never regret what I did. You surpassed me, Atsumu.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s time for you to take the next step. Come work here, Atsumu.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blonde scoffed, looking at the people coming out of the auditorium. He doesn’t know what to do, what to say. It has been a long time, a fucking long time since he felt like he was trapped. He promised himself that he will never let himself be in this situation again but because of Sakusa, the same person who broke the walls he built for years, everything starts to tumble down again.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But in a different way. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before, he was young. A sponge that is willing to absorb everything he can learn. So he clung onto a person he thought who would support him all the way, whom he learned to love. Now, he’s all grown up. A successful cardiothoracic surgeon who achieved everything he dreamed of. He built up the walls that broke. It’s sturdier, hardened through the years with people who never believed in him except for those who truly know him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you asking me to work for you?” Atsumu scoffed, tapping his foot on the floor as he waited for the taller man to respond.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa sighed and pulled out a photo from his wallet. “Look, that’s my family. I love them. I know I can stay here without compromising my relationship with them. But the thing is… </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I love them. They’re my life. Working here with you will only ruin the only thing that I want.” Sakusa pleaded, staring directly at the pair of eyes he once loved. Yes, he loved Atsumu. He still loves Atsumu but he has a family now. And they need him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His heart is here but his life is in Italy, waiting for him with open arms. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Just… take the offer, Atsumu. You can do anything you want with advanced technology and a large number of funds. This is the dream and surgeons like you have the chance to excel more.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Think about it.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need,” Atsumu said, still staring at the crowd in front of them.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa smiled. <em> Quick as ever. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Alright then.” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I based this to Cristina Yang and Preston Burke's relationship in Grey's Anatomy. Yang's one of my favorite characters in the series because of her drive to achieve her goals and I want to be like her, not as a surgeon, but as a professional :)</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, I hope you like this :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>